Small Gift of Love
by Shin Sankai
Summary: A slightly sad story about how Tomomasa possibly got his ears pierced...and how a small gift from Takamichi can brighten the General's 30th birthday.


**Small Gift of Love**

**By: Shin Sankai**

Author's Notes: This story is set before 'Miko-dono' was introduced. I'd have to say Takamichi is probably about 18 in this story and Tomomasa is of course nearly 30. Be warned, for what is here is nothing but fluff. For my Oneesan who is taking such wonderful care of me while I holiday here in the States. Arigatou gozaimasu.

------------------------------

"Ne, Tomomasa-dono?" A soft and almost hesitant voice called out to the General of the Left Imperial Guard flipping through half a dozen books located in his extensive library. Teal orbs moved away from dusty pages to look upon diverted golden eyes, which were also focused on another stack of books.

"What it is Takamichi?" The military official questioned his young companion. They were searching through some of Tomomasa's unnamed books, the young teen having questioned him about several he'd heard of from those that worked in the Archives Office, but did not recall the name of them.

The both of them had been given a day off from their usual duties in Kyou because it had been unusually quiet.

"Ano, its about your 30th birthday." Takamichi watched the elder man sigh lightly as he turned to face him, wavy teal strands of hair brushing across his broad back and several falling over his shoulders.

"Have my soldiers been pestering you to join in the supposed secret celebrations they are setting up for me this coming week?"

"Iie, I already informed your second in command I would most definitely be attending."

"You needn't be so agreeable Takamichi. It could get you into some serious trouble in the future." Tomomasa was quite pleased when he heard a small laugh escape the 18 year olds mouth.

"You should know that I would never miss an event which happens to celebrate your very existence Tomomasa-dono."

Starring quietly across the room, Tomomasa noticed that Takamichi seemed a little fidgety this evening. He'd not been that way since they'd first met when Takamichi entered Kyou at the age of 12. He was the son of a nobleman and one of Okami's father's dearest friends. The youngsters large golden orbs framed in wire rimmed glasses stared up at him, even though he stood half behind the Emperor, slightly fearful of the tall General.

Okami had hoped that Tomomasa would help raise Takamichi to become a well respected court official for the people of Kyou. Of course when others had heard the rumours of Tachibana no Tomomasa looking after a young child, many doubted the military man because of his early days in military life. He'd been renowned for being known as a womaniser and a drunkard.

On that very day the two were introduced, Tomomasa had kneeled down on one knee, his larger hand sitting atop Takamichi's forest green hair and a contagious smile spreading across his lips. Sharp teal coloured eyes noticed how the young boy moved away from Okami's shadow and out into the open, an adorable shy smile rising upon his lips as he shakily introduced himself. From that day on Takamichi had followed the General everywhere just like a hatchling.

"Hai, hai Takamichi. Now what is it about my birthday you were enquiring about?" The wavy haired General rose from his seated position and moved to where Takamichi was seated at one of his writing desks. An oil lamp was burning in the background, making the young man's pale skin glow a soft orange.

"Well, I noticed quite some time ago that strangely enough your ears were pierced and yet you never wear earrings. Is there a reason for it?"

"There are several." Teal orbs focused on gold and watched them lower to the ground.

"Sumimasen Tomomasa-dono. I didn't mean to pry." It had been many years since Tomomasa last placed a hand atop of Takamichi's head, but he did so this evening. Kneeling by the seated young Vice Minister for Civil Affairs in Kyou, Tomomasa placed on one of his many gentle smiles.

"Long ago these were pierced when I was but a small boy." Teal watched gold dart from the wooden floorboards at their feet to stare openly across at him, expectantly waiting for more. "There are many things I cannot recall within my childhood, but what I can, some of it is not very pretty."

"Yo-You needn't continue if it makes your heart ache Tomomasa-dono." The soon to be 30 year old chuckled lightly at Takamichi's sweet and caring response.

"When I was quite young my hahaue became sick. The sickness she seemed to have was not of any kind Doctor's knew of. At the mere mentions of war, she'd become obsessed with the idea that I would be sent away and she'd be left alone. Chichiue was already apart of the Emperor's army and had left hahaue and myself to survive on our own."

"Tomomasa-dono..." Takamichi mumbled lightly as his hand had lifted unconsciously to grip some of the material on Tomomasa's flower printed outer kimono.

"Because of her sickness she was certain I would definitely be sent to war. I spent many days locked within the confines of my sleeping quarters, unable to escape from her maddening ways. I believe I was about half your age of when you arrived in Kyou when hahaue began to dress me in kimonos meant for young girls. As she allowed my hair to grow out and had placed a hot needle to my ears, many in the neighbouring estates began to believe that she'd birthed a girl and not a boy. After she'd accomplished her goal in fooling those around us, life somewhat returned to normal for her. Her sickness wasn't as bad as it had been, but it was very trying for a young confused boy who wished to make friends with others."

"Making friends is never easy if one is reserved and confused." Takamichi quietly voiced, shaking his head from childhood memories trying to plague his mind.

"When chichiue returned, things became a lot worse. At first he believed that hahaue had been unfaithful to him when he looked upon me for the first time in years. Finally she explained everything to him and afterwards I was sent away to live with my uncle and his family. I never returned to my hometown until word had reached my uncle that hahaue had passed away."

"Demo, if you disliked her so much, why is it that you still keep your hair long and your kimono and robes still contain printed flowers on them?"

"Its not that I truly disliked her, it was more the fact I became afraid of her. She was not the same hahaue that I once knew and loved. And somewhere in my childhood she truly did take care of me quite well. Perhaps this could be penitence for never returning to her side." Tomomasa shook his head and turned to face the younger man in his estate, a cocky grin forming on his handsome features. "And besides, I _do_ look good the way I am ne?"

"A-Aa..." Takamichi awkwardly responded.

"My uncle and his family took me in and raised me as their own. While I was under their care, they freely allowed me to live a normal and happy life before beginning my teenage years within the military."

"You mean...you never chose to be in the military?"

"Iie, it was planned out for me by my father and grandfather as soon as I was born. At first I disliked following in their footsteps, since I hated being told what to do. After all, I played up quite a lot in my early days as I moved through the ranks to become a General."

"I've heard many stories about your past through some of your soldiers." Takamichi watched as Tomomasa scratched at his chin, a mumble escaping his lips, which the younger man was sure he interpreted the line as _'I must refrain my soldiers from drinking around you'_.

"Nevertheless, I do enjoy my life as a General now. And I do believe I finally grew up after meeting you Takamichi."

"Your drinking has not lessened over the years."

"Are you trying to be my _hahaue_ Takamichi?" Tomomasa jokingly questioned the Vice Minister, a twinkle within his orbs and a lopsided grin on his handsome face. When the usually far too serious teen frowned at Tomomasa's words, the General couldn't help but cup the cheek of his companion, taking note at how soft his creamy skin was. "You must allow me to keep something from my early days. I was certain Okami would not have been too pleased if a child ventured into the district of whore houses and geishas." Golden orbs widened at such descriptive words and the 18 year old could not help the flush that graced his cheeks.

"I...I'm thankful you never allowed me to go."

"Hmm..." The General tilted his head, looking upon the boyishly handsome Fujiwara no Takamichi. "Ne Takamichi, have you ever been with a woman?" The question came out of the blue for the Vice Minister who stammered and stuttered for an answer and in the end shot to his feet, making Tomomasa jerk slightly in his crouched position.

"Th-That's a private question Tomomasa-dono!"

"One which I'd very much like to know the answer to. You are of the age to want to experience the body of a woman yes?" Takamichi strode away from Tomomasa's reach, heading for the shoji to leave the confines of the now tense library within Tomomasa's estate. "Gomen nasai, I was only teasing you Takamichi. Please come back inside. I'll continue to help find those books for you and won't speak of this matter unless you are comfortable in doing so." Tomomasa observed as Takamichi closed the shoji once more, allowing the two of them their privacy.

"I...don't feel comfortable around women." Takamichi shyly mumbled, still facing the shoji, his head slightly bowed.

"They will not bite Takamichi."

"Its not that. Its just that I can never think of them in ways you do for I already know whom I love. My feelings for that person will never fade and because of that I would deem it unfair to advance any form of relationship when I already know where my heart lies. This I am certain of." A finely shaped teal eyebrow rose at the passion in which Takamichi spoke.

"And just whom is this lucky woman to get your attention?" Tomomasa found it odd that Takamichi's gaze once again dropped to the floorboards. He took note that one of his slender hands fisted at his side, while the other gripped the material of his outer kimono where his heart lay beneath.

"I...do not have the courage to confess any more in words." Tomomasa rose to his feet and quietly strolled over to the seemingly uncomfortable Vice Minister. As he stood in front of the lightly blushing man, instantly his hand reached out and rested on the back of Takamichi's forest green hair, pulling the shorter man closer towards him. Takamichi's forehead thudded lightly against Tomomasa's lean and muscular chest.

"To-Tomomasa-dono!" The younger court official stiffened in the General's arms before being shushed lightly by the elder man. There the two of them remained for quite sometime as Takamichi tried to compose himself a little more. "A-Ano...we diverted away from the topic of your birthday." Tomomasa let off another light chuckle as he finally released his dear comrade from his embrace.

"What is it that you really wished to ask me?"

"I wanted to know if Tomomasa-dono ever wished for something that he has not already obtained in his life yet? I wanted to know what kind of present he truly wishes for."

"Always the ever thoughtful Takamichi." Tomomasa mumbled softly as he stared into compelling golden eyes. The young court official seemed to be waiting for Tomomasa to answer and so with a light sigh the General shook his head. "I don't desire any present from you Takamichi." The young man's lips parted, but Tomomasa quickly placed his index finger over those soft and very much untouched lips. "Returning from battle victorious is more then enough for me. Wounded or not, I am satisfied that you will be at my side when I awaken."

"Tomomasa..."

"That is the first time you have called me by my true name." Takamichi blushed lightly, as he hadn't realised it had slipped out. "Nevertheless, I only ask for one selfish request from you."

"Which is what?"

"A kiss."

"NA-NANI?!?" Tomomasa chuckled heartily at the bright blush spreading across Takamichi's face and neck.

"I'm only teasing you again." The General of the Left Imperial Guard received a thump on the arm for that comment as Takamichi moved into the room and slumped on one of his stools at his writing desk. The elder court official followed Takamichi and sat on another stool, lifting the Vice Minister's head with both hands. "My request would be that you are the first to wish me happy birthday."

"Bu-But that would mean...I am to stay the night in your estate."

"That it does." Golden orbs widened at the simple request from Tomomasa and yet the complications it was evoking within himself.

"O...Okay..."

"Then its settled. On the eve of my birthday you will taste the expensive sake I like to drink." Takamichi let off a sigh as Tomomasa moved away to continue flicking through the pages in his books. For such an intelligent military man, he sure seemed far too oblivious to the young teen craving his attention.

"Hai..." Takamichi quietly replied, remembering he had not yet agreed to Tomomasa's request and yet could not reject the elder man's offer of sake, even if it was not his favourite drink.

"Ne Takamichi, I've been meaning to ask what happened to that small package you were clutching earlier on today." Takamichi suppressed a gasped surprise. The military official had known all along he'd been trying to hide a small package from him!

"I...I still have it with me, just hidden within my robes."

"My curiosity has gotten the better of me. Can I ask what it is?"

"My...My present to you."

"Present?" Tomomasa rose his eyes to look over at the once again fidgeting Takamichi. This time the small wrapped box was out in plain view and clutched between the Vice Minister's shaking hands. Once again Tomomasa strode quietly over to Takamichi's side and kneeled before the younger man. "May I open it?"

"Its meant to be for your birthday."

"Well, I can wait till then, but it appears you wish for me to have it now." Tomomasa placed his hands over Takamichi's and watched pretty golden orbs dart up to connect with his teal ones.

"Please take it before I loose confidence." Takamichi's voice was but a whisper. Slowly, carefully, Tomomasa removed the rice paper from the box and lifted the lid. Silence rained through the private quarters as Takamichi's eyes were closed tightly shut while Tomomasa's stared into the small box. After several long minutes, painful one's on Takamichi's side, the General finally spoke.

"I recall reading somewhere that red...is the colour for love." Takamichi felt his shoulders hunch slightly and his throat closed in on him all of a sudden so he was unable to respond to Tomomasa's uttered words. "Takamichi?" Eyes slowly peeled open to gaze over at the unreadable General.

"Ha-Hai...?"

"I understand now." Those three words, though they weren't acceptance or rejection, lifted an unbelievable weight from Takamichi's shoulders as he let out a loud sigh of relief. "Will you help me place them on?"

"Hai!" The cheerful closed eyed smile was more then enough of a present for the pleased General. He'd known something was wrong with his hatchling several months ago and because of this unexpected talk this evening...and now the expensive red earrings he'd been given as a gift came to light, it all made sense now. It didn't seem to phase Takamichi that he'd not given him an answer to his confession of love that he tried speaking of earlier, but it seemed the 18 year old was more then satisfied that his gift was being received...and worn for that matter! "Di-Did it hurt Tomomasa?" The Vice Minister jutted out his chin, indicating to Tomomasa's pierced ears. The General was even more pleased as the young man was leaving off the honorific too.

"Indeed it did." One red earring was removed from the box and Takamichi leaned forward. Tomomasa was surprised to say the least that his dear hatchling, who seemed to be growing up far too fast this evening, boldly placed cool lips against the lobe of his ear before attaching the red bead-like earring to it. After several seconds the young court official repeated his actions with Tomomasa's other ear before moving back to sit properly on the stool.

"To help heal wounds that have been left from years gone past." Tomomasa genuinely smiled up at his young companion and griped one of the Vice Minister's hands with his.

"Many of my wounds have long since healed because I met you Takamichi." The teen chewed lightly on his lip as an adorable blush graced his cheeks once more. "I am certain that the new memories we can share in together will outweigh all our sadness."

"Together?"

"_Aa, Itsumo_..." Tomomasa whispered sultrily and instantly received an armful of Takamichi as he fell on his backside on his polished floorboards. The General chuckled lightly as his sweet young court official shook lightly within his embrace.

Such a present could have been deemed insignificant to the military official if it had been from any other person, but because it was _his_ Takamichi, _his_ hatchling and he was innocently trying to express his love to him, Tomomasa was certain to not let it go unnoticed.

For when hardship would arise, when danger would fall upon them, their undeniable connection through such a small gift of love would outlast even the hardest of times.

------------------------------

**The End.**


End file.
